dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shia LaBeouf
Shia LaBeouf portrayed Chas Kramer in Constantine. Significant roles *Wyatt in Monkey Business (1998) *Cal in The Christmas Path (1998) *Joey in Breakfast with Einstein (1998) *Richie Lupone in The X-Files (1999) *Louis Stevens in Even Stevens (2000-2003) *Ronny Van Dusen in Hounded (2001) *Dylan Pierce in The Nightmare Room (2001) *Eddie Walker in Tru Confessions (2002) *Stanley Yelants IV/Caveman in Holes (2003) *Louis Stevens in The Even Stevens Movie (2003) *Lewis in Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (2003) *Max in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) *Kelly Ernswiller in The Battle of Shaker Heights (2003) *Farber in I, Robot (2004) *Chas Kramer in Constantine (2005) *Francis Ouimet in The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) *Young Dito in A Giude to Recognizing Your Saints (2006) *Cooper in Bobby (2006) *Kale in Disturbia (2007) *Cody Maverick in Surf's Up (2007) *Sam Witwicky in Transformers (2007) *Mutt Williams in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) *Jerry Shaw in Eagle Eye (2008) *Jacob in New York, I Love You (2009) *Sam Witwicky in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Jake Moore in Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010) *Sam Witwicky in Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) *Jack Bondurant in Lawless (2012) *Ben Shepard in The Company You Keep (2012) *Charlie Countryman in The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman (2013) Quotes *"I know the comicbooks now, I didn't when we were doing the film." *"No, no, it's changed. He's a thirty-year-old man in the comic book. It's completely different." *"No, I found that that would be confusing. We had our story and our map, our guideline of what we needed to follow. Especially in comic books, when you're a supporting character, supporting characters in comic books tend to flip-flop with their emotions, you read Superman and in episode Jimmy Olsen's crying about somebody who died, and the very next episode he's eating pizza and bowling with his friends, and it's like, how does this connect, how does that work? And I think that supporting characters in comic books, not necessarily this one, because it's more of a novel, a book type of comic, which I think definitely separates Constantine, you've got to understand it's not just a comic film, it's a novel, it's based off of a book, which is why it's so detailed and why the supporting characters aren't just there to move Constantine along in the story, but actually have a purpose and a meaning in the film, and have their own back story, each one is very individual. And I think that's the beauty of this film, is that as solo as it is with Constantine, it's very ensemble as well." *"I was interested even before I read the script, just meeting Francis. Francis is a consummate salesman and an amazing director. And also Akiva who is a good friend of mine, who I've worked with before, and then I actually read the script and fell in love. Also, I knew I'd be working with an icon in Keanu Reeves, and I wanted to know about him, he's so mysterious, he's so smart. I think that's one of the things I thoroughly enjoyed and give him major kudos for is that he knows how to use the press to his advantage. He keeps this mystery that makes you still want to ask questions at the end of the day." *"The whole character of Chas, you need to have a vulnerable character in the film, because there are so many characters with powers, you need a human-human, you need somebody who is on the outside looking in, so that the audience can vibe with that. He's sort of the eye of the audience, not the narrator." *"Yeah, I know. And you need that as well. But that wasn't what I signed on to do, that sort of happened as we were filming. But Constantine the character is a hard person to like, he's an asshole, so in order to like him he has to have redeeming qualities, and I think the fact that he takes the sort of father figure with this boy makes you like him, and you need that in the film, so there's a reason for Chas' existence, but there's also a back story to Chas that is beyond just the relationship with Constantine." *"I had my preconceived notions, like anybody else, he's the whoa guy, or the guy in ''Speed, he's Keanu Reeves, he's not a great actor. That's what I thought walking in. And the truth is, and this is not a lie, I've never seen anybody prepare as much as Keanu Reeves in my life. And I have so much respect for him now than I ever did, and I understand why he has a career. You've got to look at his resume, he's worked with the best of the best of the best in every field, from Gary Oldman to Al Pacino, every director you've ever heard of, all the greatest writers. The thing with Keanu is an actor is 50% choice, 50% talent, and Keanu's choices are unreal, and his talent is getting there. He's there, he's getting better with every role, and I think that this is his best role ever, I think he's really believable and the audience vibes with him. First of all, I've never seen anyone prepare like that, and I've never seen anybody so unjaded, he's such a veteran and he's still works and treats himself like it's his first film. He's so hard on himself to the point of sickness, I've never seen that before. He gave an importance to acting that I've never seen, and it made me feel better about my profession, and it's rare that you find that. Also, look at his career, look at what he's doing it for, why is he still making films? He's not doing it because he wants to be famous, because he's shy from the press, he doesn't want that. He has fame, why is he still making movies? It's not because of money, he has all the money and he still hasn't bought a house, so it's not money, you know what I mean? It's not that. Keanu is shy and that way because 's all about being respected as an actor, that's all he's about, that's all he wants in life. And you'll notice a difference in Keanu, when you say, 'Hey man, Matrix was awesome.' He doesn't want to hear that. But you say, 'There was a scene in Dracula with you and Gary Oldman that was very believable, and you were very on-point, and I really liked that scene,' Keanu will smile like a 13-year-old girl on prom night. He's so happy." *"Djimon as an actor, that's the thing about this cast, you're surrounded by geniuses and Djimon especially. I gussied up to Djimon right when I saw him, I was such a fan man, such a fan. 's an intense, a firestorm - he would do a scene and the whole crew would shut down, people from other movies would come in and watch the scene because he's a genius, and he's only been doing this for a short amount of time. It's cool that he's getting the respect that he deserves, and I really appreciate Djimon and his influence on me and his performances.''" Category:Constantine (film) cast